Voucher
by MRBee
Summary: Not able to receive money from the client, Tsunade paid Naruto a voucher for the mission. Voucher for anything he may want, and he knew exactly what to get. NaruHina one-shot FLUFF R


**Man i'm never gonna finish that chapter if i keep writing one-shots. but what can i say, i'm not the one to waste inspiration and i'm in a Very Fluffy writing mood. But sorry for those who are waiting for chappy 7. i'll get to it... eventually.  
**

**Just realized, i never plan on making one-shots, it's always just spontaneous in the moment do or die things. There are probably a few one-shots i could have written down but didn't because i was lazy or something that are now lost forever... so sad. But i promise i'll never do that again! oh one more thing... Please REVIEW! (i accept annonymous reviews so you don't have to sign up to make one :))  
**

* * *

Voucher

Tsunade scratched her head in frustration as she read the mission report, "Well you did a good job Naruto but under these circumstances, I can't ask our client to pay up front," she said.

The mission pertained to simply locate and capture a missing nin turned thief in a village within Hi no Kuni. Usually they'd hire an experience tracker but Naruto was the only available person at the time. The mission was A-rank, well suited for the Jounin, and paid as such. The problem was, the fight involving the two ended with the destruction of many valuable stolen goods, some of which were to pay for the mission.

The younger blond smiled at her effort, "It's fine baa-chan. I didn't become a ninja for the money," he said. And money wasn't a big deal for him. Nineteen years old and a Jounin, he was young, in his prime, and had money from the hordes of missions he did.

Still Tsunade shook her head, "No. It's pretty much standard that ninjas get paid in full. It won't suit well with me otherwise," the busty women opened her desk drawer and rummaged through some paper, "Here. It's a voucher. You it where ever you want," she said handing him the slip of paper.

The Jounin took it with a bit of confusion, "Ne… so how do I use it?" he said examining the paper.

The Godaime wanted to laugh, "It's like money Naruto. Use it at a store or whoever for exchange in something you want," she said with a slight smirk.

Naruto's face brightened up and gave a foxy grin. He Handed back the voucher to the Lady, "Here you go, I want your seat as Hokage," he said. Instead of the desired wish he received a flick to the forehead, a chakra infused flick, which caused him to fly across the room. The voucher floated softly , like a feather, landing right on his head.

She gave him a look of mild irritation, "Something else, now out!" she half yelled. Not wanting anymore subtle injuries, he left the office in a hurry.

------------------------

Hinata was walking along the streets of Konoha. Team practice just got canceled with both her teammates leaving for clan duty. Not really sure what to do, she thought a nice walk around the village might be nice.

Naruto on the other hand was looking around the shopping district, trying to think of something he might want. His eyes wandered until it set upon a familiar figure, "Oi! Hinata-chan!" he cried over the many shoppers.

The lavender-eyed women turned her head towards the voice and saw her crush bolting towards her. The two had gotten much closer over the years and she became a source of advise and comfort for the blonde. "N-Naruto-kun," she said a bit in surprise. "Something wrong?" the women asked.

He smiled towards her, "Nothing. Just wondering what your up to," the male said, falling in step with her.

The lavender-eyed kunoichi blushed slightly, partially at the close proximity there were currently in, their arms brushing up against one another as they walked. "I was just taking a walk. There isn't much to do today," she said, her stutter lost after the years with the blond.

The said male shoved his hand in the depths of his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, "Look what baa-chan gave me! She said I could use it to get anything I want. I was thinking of maybe getting some ramen with it," he said handing the paper over to the girl.

She examined it, "You shouldn't use this voucher for ramen Naruto. Save it for something better," Hinata explained, trying to get him to understand the value of the small card.

The boy suddenly got a great idea, "You said you were free right 'Nata?" he asked. Getting a nod in reply, he stood in front of her, "Then I'll use my voucher for one picnic tonight!" the blond cried excitedly.

The heiress was caught between blushing at the idea of a date, or giggling at the thought of having to use a voucher for that. She chose both, "You don't have to use the voucher for that Naruto-kun. I'd l-love to have a picnic with you," saying with a hint of a stutter.

The blue-eyed Jounin gave her a huge grin, "Alright, how's bout I pick you up around six?" he asked while grabbing her hands.

Blushing further with the contact, she nodded. "Do you want anything specific to eat?" she asked. In several occasions he'd confessed about his love for her cooking, that was one skill she was always proud of.

The blond shook his head, "Not really. I'll be happy with anything you make 'Nata," he said with a grin.

She smiled in return, "Hai, I'll see you tonight?" the girl asked.

He gave a nod, "At six," Naruto gave a hug goodbye and took a leap for the roofs. He wanted to clean up especially for his 'not said but assumed' date with the Heiress.

Behind him, the said women clutched her hands to her heart, 'I have a _date_ with Naruto-kun…' she thought, shocked by what just occurred.

---------------------

After having showered and a fresh change of clothes, he leapt towards the Hyuuga manor. Turning the corner he could see the indigo-haired damsel standing in front of the gate holding a basket of food. "You didn't have to wait outside ya know," he said, trying to sneak up on the lady.

She turned her head and blushed, "I g-guess I got a bit too excited," she admitted. Her fingers would be twiddling by now if it weren't for the basket she was holding.

Seeking her free hand, Naruto took hold of it and began leading her away from the Estate, "C'mon, I know the perfect place to have our picnic," he said.

Thanks to their ninja training, scaling the Hokage Monument wasn't too difficult, easily traveled without breaking a sweat. The sun hadn't set yet so there was enough heat to warm them. "It's a lovely spot Naruto-kun," she said, admiring the view.

The blond laid out a blanket he'd brought with him and set it a safe distance from the edge of the cliff. "Thought you might. You're not cold are you?" she had taken off her jacket before coming, much to Naruto's pleasure, but that left her vulnerable to the cold.

Setting her basket down to the side of the blanket, she sat down, "I'm fine. The breeze isn't bad up here," the women said giving him a reassuring smile. She opened the basket and set out two bowls and two chopsticks. "I thought we might start with ramen," she said with delight.

The blond's face instantly it up, "You know me so well," he chuckled while patting his belly. After eating the ramen, they had some fresh onigiri, in the shape of Naruto's head, finishing up with some homemade dango. Each time, the male made sure to let out a satisfied 'Sugoi' after every meal.

They spent the time talking about the past few weeks, mission they've done recently, and reminiscing on old times. The sun-set was nearly over and the village was blanketed by a warm orangey glow. "It's beautiful Naruto-kun," she said. There was a slight shiver in her as the breezed picked up. He set some of the utensils aside and scooted closer to her, giving her his jacket. "A-arigato," the lavender-eyed heiress said with a blush.

He smiled down on her while wrapping a strong arm around her waist. Her head tilted slightly and rested on his shoulder, as he complied by resting his head on top of hers. "Thanks for coming 'Nata," he whispered softly.

She looked back and gave him an endearing grin, "It was my pleasure… I r-really enjoyed myself today," a slight stutter coming to her, though she couldn't blame it on the wind.

Naruto sat up straighter and pulled out the familiar piece of paper. With nervous hands, he gave it to her, "I ugh… wanted to spend this…" he said.

She looked at the paper and softly pushed his hand back, "I told you Naruto-kun, You don't need to spend that on me," her blush still not leaving her face.

Still he shivered. The young man took a gulp and continued, "N-no… ugh… a kiss," he said, barely audible.

Hinata's eyes went wide for a second, "N-nani?" she whispered.

He looked away, taking his arm away from her waste to rub the back of his head. "I ugh… want to buy a k-kiss," he said again, much louder than before. His head was kept tilted away in embarrassment, not noticing the girl shift to a kneeing position. As he turned to look at her, his eyes went blurry with the image of Hinata's face extremely close to his.

With little warning she planted a soft, and shaky, kiss on his lips. "M-my kisses are f-free for you," she said looking at his surprised face. Slowly it turned into a loving smile as he brought his arms around to capture her waste once more.

His hands went around to lock themselves, but in avertedly let go of the card. She felt the small poke of the paper release and turned her head to see it float off into the wind, "Naruto-kun, your voucher!" she tried to warn.

He gave her a look of confusion, "I thought you said your kisses were free Hinata-chan?" The fair-skinned angel gave him a coy smile and captured his lips once more.

The small card continued to fly along with the breeze. Going high over the village, as the tiny little font watched over the lighted homes. It read, 'voucher, spendable to up to 1000 ryu'. 1000 ryu passed as unneeded, when considering that the best thing in life _are_ sometimes free.

* * *

**Phew. that was a fun one to write. This one didn't have the same comedic clutcher 'The Greatest Speech' had but i'm happy with the fluff. Man all this 437, one-shots, and fan art are really getting into my head. bunny tails are leaking out of my ears right now(eww what an odd image). This whole fic was really inspired of two other fics 'All that i have' and 'Seeking Solice' by Sleepwalking101. I FREAKIN loved the naruhina relationship in Seeking Solice and tried to model this with that. The picnic and ramen was off the intro for 'All That I Have'... ugh so good.  
**

**well i hope you like. I couldn't help but think of the line from one of Kanye West's songs, i think it was 'flashing lights' it goes 'the best things in life aren't free'. guess that tells you how i came up with that last line. haha. Ok now GO REVIEW!!!**

**Click the greenish rectangle below if you love fluff**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**


End file.
